


Inazuma Eleven One-Shots

by Anitzei_Pendragon



Series: Inazuma Eleven [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Childishness, Claiming Bites, F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Glowing Cat, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prank Wars, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/pseuds/Anitzei_Pendragon
Summary: Just some one-shots and AUs that I wanted to do. Most have nothing to do with the rest of the series, but there are also specials from the main series in here. Those aren't really important, but they're there because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.
Relationships: Dylan Keith/Mark Kruger, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou, Hakuryuu/Shuu (Inazuma Eleven), Hiura Kirina/Nishikage Seiya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tachimukai Yuuki & Hiura Kirina, Tachimukai Yuuki/Tsunami Jousuke
Series: Inazuma Eleven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Supernatural AU. Mark x Dylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is cursed to roam the Earth for eternity. The other only walks it as long as others do.
> 
> |a.k.a. Dylan is a banished God and Mark is a vampire. They stumble into one another once in a while.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See translations in the bottom notes. Also characters are OOC though to the nature of the story

**St. Augustine, Florida. 1579**

Teal eyes stare deeply into his own. Ragged breaths coming from the stranger that had him pinned to a wall. One arm rests above his rather tiny frame, while the other pushed him harder into the wall. It pressed against the base of his throat in a horizontal position. Hunger shines in those teal eyes as cold breath hits his face.

Unlike him, this strange creature is rather tall. Or maybe he's just a bit too short, that's always an option. " _Încetinește pentru un moment, înainte să faci ceva ce vei regreta_ ,*" the language that leaves his mouth is not his native one.

The human-like creature draws in a breath, sharply. Teal eyes not settled as his hands gently pray the forearm away from his throat. A snarl sounds in the night as he's ripped away from the wall and pushed against another, this time more viciously. A strangled grunt escapes him as his back makes contact with the stone wall. A bit breathless, but eyes still full of defiance. Had he been anyone else, that would have broken some bones.

Thankfully, he isn't. " _Nu îmi poți face nimic ce nu mi-am facut eu înainte_ ,**" once again, the strange language leaves his mouth. And it's true, Dylan Keith has tried to die more times than he could count. Or maybe not. He tries to die on every new moon and full moon.

And somehow, if he counted right, tonight is a full moon. So he wouldn't really mind getting his neck snapped. However, now he could see more of his oppressor. Tussled light brown hair, or maybe dark blond? Fair cheeks and dressed in a coat. The strange creature looks like a nobleman.

Somehow, he takes pity on this lost creature. His form slowly relaxed and he could feel the hunger start to plague his mind. It isn't his, it's painful. Slowly evening his breathing, Dylan lays his hands on the one that is pushing his shoulder into the wall. He doesn't move it, as suicidal as he is, he does not like the idea of being thrown into another wall. 

His voice is more soothing when he speaks again. " _Este în regular,_ ***" he reassures and the creature's teal eyes narrow " _Am decât o dorința, după ce termini, te rog să mă lași undeva sub lună._ ****"

Teal eyes stare into his own. Dylan blinks first as the hand that had been pinning him to the wall moves to guide his chin to the side. He doesn't tense much as the strange creature dips his head and sniffs his now bare throat. He jolts when something rough dances across his neck and the hand on his chin tightens.

Four sharp points glide across the exposed skin before they sink in. That's when Dylan actually realizes just what type of creature he is dealing with and what language he spoke in. The teal-eyed man is a _strigoi_ or a Romanian vampire.

There's a slight sting before he feels his knees buckle. All right, no one's warned him of the side effects that getting bitten by a _strigoi_ would have. Then again most people do not live long enough to. If it isn't for the hand on his waist - how in the world did his hand get there? - he would be on the ground. Dylan's eyes rolled back while his back arched, breath more than a little not there

~<>~

**New Orleans, Louisiana. 1909**

New Orleans is definitely going to be the city he stays in, Dylan had decided roughly five years ago. It's an amazing city with a pretty fun history. Not to mention far away from any Germanic or Celtic countries. An ocean away to be more precise.

When the person he has been waiting for walks into the bar/restaurant, Dylan chokes on his drink. Who would have thought a haircut could make anyone look so good? Because seeing Mark with shorter hair, he definitely likes.

"You look pretty good, mate," he greets, pushing a glass over to him. "How's New Orleans treating you?"

Mark rolls his eyes, taking the glass and sitting in front of him, legs crossed. "Could ask you the same, _mate_ ," he almost spits out the word.

Dylan scoffs, taking a sip of his wine. He gives a shrug in return; if Mark's not going to answer why should he? Dylan might be older but that doesn't mean he's more mature. He shoves a golden claw in the cherry.

"What are you doing?" Mark hisses and covers his hand with his. "Someone could see!"

The fallen deity can't help it and starts laughing. He retracts his claw and the cherry falls on the table, rolling until it hits his glass. Dylan smirks slyly before wrapping his fingers with Mark's. He doesn't have to look at the strigoi to know that he's blushing. Because the sandy-haired Romanian hisses an insult his way.

Dylan looks away from their hands to look into Mark's teal eyes. "This a bar for those like us, a ghrá geal^," he tightens his hold on that hand. "You have nothing to fear."

Dylan still sees that spark of uncertainty in the strigoi's eyes. He doesn't say anything more, just holds Mark's hand. Which is warm, <he fed before coming here>, and it makes sense. Even after so many years, Mark still can't handle his hunger well. And has a habit of drinking animal blood.

When he notes that Mark's starting to get lost in his head, Dylan puts down the money for their drinks. "Let's go," he doesn't give the strigoi time to answer.

Mark doesn't, and instead tightens his fluffy scarf around his neck. Dylan had forgotten how back the Romanian's resistance to cold is. He's not surprised when Mark wraps his arm around his shoulders, to pull him closer. Because unlike Mark and his three coats, the fallen deity is wearing a thin shirt and he's not cold.

Dylan takes a deep breath, turns his head to the strigoi and releases it. The warm air flutters on his face and Mark leans into it. 

"You're still an oversized snake," Mark mutters, his face burrowed in his scarf so his voice comes out slightly muffled.

"Snakes do not have legs, a ghrá geal," Dylan retorts. "And I'm hotter than a cold-blooded lizard."

The Romanian shrugs. "That I can't argue with."

"I've missed you."

The words fly out of Dylan's mouth before he knows it. Mark hums but doesn't say it back. So they let those words hang in the air. Mark never says them back, and while that kind of hurt, it's fine. Because if Mark says that Dylan might not be able to hold back from kissing him.

~<>~

**Buzău, Wallachia. 1683**

After that encounter, Dylan woke up under the still full moon. He hasn't found the strigoi in the new settlement, so he decided to travel again. Staying away from Irland or any Celtic or Germanic countries. He doesn't want to go anywhere near there, even after so many years.

He at some point reached the Kingdom of Wallachia during the start of Șerban Cantacuzino's rule. Dylan's probably leaving when it ends. For the most part, he likes Wallachia. It's a calm place, excluding a couple of Ottoman soldiers he killed for entering his forest.

As a matter of fact, that's what he's doing. Dylan's not proficient with a sword, or dagger or bows and arrows. Thankfully, he has no need for them. Because his golden claws slash soldier after soldier. Through thick armors and skin, rips them apart just enough for them to call these the doings of a vicious pack of wolves, or bears.

He's breathing heavily, head resting, face towards the midday sun. A hand reaches and pulls out the annoying arrow that managed to pierce his skin. The golden scales on his hand slowly fade as the adrenaline gives way for his fatigue.

"You are a rather messy killer."

Dylan tenses. How in the world had he not noticed someone being alive? Easy, because despite speaking, the person had no heartbeat. He slowly gets on his feet, right now, when his scales have just faded into fair skin. Without a scratch or a blister. He's at his most vulnerable, sure he wouldn't die completely, but it would be harder to wake up.

Just as he's about to make his claw grow again, he's getting thrown against a tree, which breaks after Dylan slides down. His breathing's shallow before he feels himself getting pick up by the collar and shoved against another tree. He gasps by doesn't resist, he doesn't have the strength to now. Not when his powers are still trying to heal the broken bones of his back.

There's a cold breath on his neck, which is still coated with blood. Dylan shudders but knows he can't fight. For a moment he wonders if this a strigoi, he hasn't run across one since coming into this country. Not like it matters, even if they are, they'd just drink him dry and leave. 

It's not like Dylan is going to fight. He cannot even open his eyes. Let alone claw someone's heart out, or fully transform.

There's a chuckle from above him, a sense of hunger creeps up his being. He weakly groans, wishing this strigoi would stop wasting both of their times and just get it over with.

"Are you not going to open your eyes?" The question is whispered in his ear, and he whimpers.

Because deity or not, he's at the mercy of this person until they leave. A sigh comes from above him, Dylan faintly registers the strigoi lifting his chin. There's a sharp pain in his lower back and his eyes snap open. A strangled gasp gets caught in his throat at the sight of those eyes.

The arm around his waist tightens and he grits his teeth as he's pulled closer to the cold body. The pain's almost unbearable and he can't move his eyes away from him. Those teal eyes don't reflect that same hunger, but there's blood trailing down from his mouth. But his body isn't warm, why's there blood on his chin? It took Dylan a moment to realize that it's his.

"I originally came here to see what was killing all those people," teal eyes don't move from his. "I wasn't expecting this. How are you alive?"

Dylan doesn't answer. He doesn't know why the strigoi is talking English. He can't answer him, because the only things coming out of his mouth are pants. 

The strigoi clicks his tongue. And Dylan's head is ripped to the side, leaving his neck once again exposed. Sharp and pointed, he's out like a light before long.

The strigoi slowly extracts his fangs from the blonde immortal. The only thing keeping him up is the arm around his waist, he notes. Sighing to himself, he picks up the dead - or unconscious, yes that seems like a better word for it - and starts walking deeper into the forest. He also has no problem stepping on the corpses that are in his path. He's glad that his mark hasn't faded from the blonde.

The sweet exotic scent coming from the blonde is mostly covered by the scent of 'taken'. While his species isn't necessary territorial over things like prey, but then again, prey usually dies when drained of blood.

It warned off any vampiric creature that the blonde belongs to someone. While not territorial, most keep away from other's possessions.

~<>~

**New Orleans, Louisiana. 1991**

Dylan's chucking his ass off when Mark walks in the bar. The strigoi never manages to make it to NOLA in summer, always in winter when he's freezing his butt off. Because the Romanian has at least three coats on, fluffy gloves, hat, and an even fluffier scarf.

"Cold, a ghrá geal?" He calls out, noticing that the strigoi hadn't seen him. "Don't worry, I'm hot enough for both of us."

Dylan sees him rolling his eyes as he makes his way over. "Sure you are," he tone is sarcastic. 

Still, the taller takes off two coats, his hat, and gloves. The fallen deity doesn't argue as the Romanian wraps his arm around him. Flares up a bit to keep Mark warm. Dylan almost mindlessly runs his fingers through Mark's tangled hair, smoothening down the sandy locks. It's not hard to guess that Mark hasn't drunk anything today. Compared to his warm shoulders, the strigoi's arm is freezing.

Dylan reaches with one hand for the palm's that digging into his shoulder. It's not a painful grip, but he slowly moves his fingers over the cold patch of skin there and feels Mark tense next to him. Dylan stops, a bit more insecure about warming up his hand. Before he's hand falls back on his lap, cold finger wrap around his.

He nearly shrieks when a puff of cold air hit his neck. Untangling his finger from Mark's, he backs away. There's a sense of hunger in the air. And Dylan's breath comes out in almost fearful pants. He feels like a rabbit, not the mighty creature he is. He's prey and Mark's predator. It's simple really.

Pain shoots through him and he looks back at the strigoi. Eyes hooded, Mark's not looking at him facing in front of him with a hand covering his mouth and nose. 

"You know what?" Mark gets up and Dylan panics because he suddenly feels so cold. "I'm going now, see you later."

The fallen deity stares after him as he hurriedly leaves the bar. Leaving some money for their drinks, which Mark had at some point emptied while Dylan was lost in his head. 

"Damnit," he curses after getting out of the bar, Mark nowhere in sight. "Fuck."

When he finally does find, he feels like throwing up. Because Mark is standing above the body of a woman, four punctual wounds on her neck but no blood coming out of them. The corpse isn't what troubles Dylan though.

It's Mark that does. Because he's hunched against a wall, a hand gripping his chest as the other supports him. Dylan can tell that his breathing is elevated because there are puffs of air coming from his mouth.

"Mark?" 

The name sounds almost foreign on his tongue. But it's loud enough for the strigoi to snap his head to him. Teal eyes stare into his own and all words leave him at the sensation of hunger that comes back full force.

There's a sharp snap as Dylan's back collides with a wall. He doesn't look away from Mark's hunger-filled eyes, can't because the strigoi's in pain. And he can't feel his legs yet. Did he break his spine?

~<>~

**Waterford, Ireland. 2001**

Mark's what one could call a night owl. He knows Dylan isn't, because he always falls asleep around ten every day. The other reason being that sleeping is dangerous, especially when he's near Dylan.

Not because he can't hold back much, but because the deity just likes to cuddle. Unfortunately, no one told him that cuddles mean Dylan being in his arms. Without a shit so that Mark can stay warm without a blanket, or four. Dylan's warmer than four blankets, freaking oversized snake.

Being so close to Dylan after not going hunting is almost impossible. Mark has known that since their second 'meeting'. He doesn't like it, it feels like he's using Dylan and playing with the deity's fragile feelings. 

Of course, he knows exactly how Dylan was before being banished. He's asked around the supernatural world about a golden-scaled Chinese dragon. Most were glad that he's no longer a deity, saying that he was cold, vicious and had no mercy on those that wrong him.

Mark's leaning against the balcony railing, the door to his and Dylan's room opened behind him so Mark can hear inside. 

And he does. Furious tossing sounds and he walks back in. The heat in the room is almost unbearable. Mark slowly sits on the bed, his eyes already used to the darkness. He easily sees the breading of sweat clinging to Dylan's forehead. He sighs as the deity's eyes twitch behind his close eyelids.

Mark doesn't understand what Dylan's mumbling in his pillow. He doesn't know what to do as his lips part to give way for ragged breaths. Dylan's endless mumbles fall on deaf ears. His heart clenches as he softly hovers over his distraught deity, he knows that _he_ tends to lash out when he's having a nightmare. But this is the first time he sees Dylan have a nightmare.

The heat in the room spikes as Dylan turns again. Mark softly lays his hand on the deity's bare shoulder. The hand that had been clutching the bedsheets jumps to his throat, covering it up. He flinches. Was Dylan this scared of him?

While that would have stopped him, usually. But now Dylan still clings to him with one hand as Mark tires to cool his body with his own. Dylan's breathing grows calmer as Mark lifts him until his back is against the wall and Dylan's chest on his. He does what Dylan would, softly runs his fingers through the deity's usually smooth locks, now slick with sweat. Mark tries to not focus on the fact that Dylan's exposed shoulder is right in front of his face, nor on his erratic heartbeats that thump in his head.

They stay like that for a while, but Dylan doesn't open his eyes. Nor does he move his hand away from his neck. Mark doesn't say anything about it either as the deity's breathing starts to even out.

The strigoi shivers every time a tear drops on his shoulder. Still, Mark plays with the longer strands of hair at the nape of Dylan's neck. They don't talk and at some point fall asleep. 

The next morning, Mark's body feels too sore. The bed around him is empty and cold, so is the rest of the room. Mark realizes that Dylan did the same thing he always does. He turned tail and ran away.

The strigoi can't help but feel guilty about it. 

"What are you sulking about?"

The jumps as the object of his troubles flops on the bed, hands behind his head. Mark thinks he must be quite amusing to look at, judging by the smirk on the deity's face. He doesn't expect the shorter to reach over and touch his shoulder, the one he cried on. Mark hisses while turning his head away.

"I hurt you, a ghrá geal," he hears Dylan mumble, his voice slightly cracked.

Mark doesn't meet his eyes, doesn't want Dylan to know just how much he's affecting him. "You were worse than me, Dylan. It was not your fault, got me?"

He doesn't need to look at him to know that his other hand is running through his hair. "Fuck, I that doesn't happen this fucking badly."

Mark feels something akin to betrayal in his veins. "Do you always have them? The nightmares, I mean."

Dylan doesn't answer, instead grasp his chin and forcefully turns him to face the deity. Despite how often Dylan is the one that gets pinned to things, he's stronger than Mark is. The only advantage the strigoi has is the element of surprise. Though to shock, his teal eyes meet Dylan's green ones.

He knows that the look in them is the same as the one in his. Still, he doesn't expect Dylan to pull him closer until their lips meet. A shriek escapes him in shock. Dylan's lips are smooth and soft and he's too close! The deity takes advantage and shoves his tongue in his mouth.

Mark doesn't expect what happens next. There's something sweet going down his throat and his hands fly to Dylan's neck to pull him closer. To scrap his fangs on his soft lips.

"A ghrá geal..." He doesn't expect Dylan to pull back so easily. "Enough."

There's no blood trailing down his chin, rather, his lips are a golden hue that Mark hasn't seen in a long time. Still, he doesn't fight when Mark turns them around and pins him to the bed. He doesn't fight when Mark locks their lips again.

Dylan's lips feel different, smooth but somehow hard. Mark's surprised when he feels the deity's lips move against his own, and he feels guilty again. Because he's playing with Dylan's feelings again. He stops moving, and he's surprised by the unearthly growl that comes from the deity. 

"Don't stop," he orders and connects their lips again.

This time Mark just melts in it as Dylan grips at his hair. It's not long before his lips trail from his mouth to the spot where Dylan's shoulder meets his neck. The expects the deity to tense, as he always does. This time he doesn't, he just tightens his hold.

"Why do you call me that?" He asks through pant and feels Dylan go rigid. "I asked around, what that nickname means. Something along the lines of 'my bright love', right?"

He hears and feels Dylan gulp. "What of it?" His tone's cold. "You have no problem thinking you're playing me. Flash news," suddenly Mark's head gets yanked and he meets Dylan's gaze, "you're not. Because you were you'd be dead by now. So go on before I change my mind."

The grip on his hair slacks and the next move belongs to Mark. The look in Dylan's eyes isn't fearful, it's accepting. And he snarls and bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Slow down for a moment, before you do something you will regret  
> ** You cannot do anything to me that I have not before  
> *** It's alright  
> **** I have just one wish, after you're done, please leave me somewhere under the moon  
> ^ my/his bright love


	2. Special. Duckling Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina's patience when it comes to Yuuki, Kirina and Toramaru might be more God sent than the teams originally thought.
> 
> |a.k.a. The one where Tachimukai and Toramaru meet Hiura and the teams have to suffer the consequences.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special and doesn't really tie in the story yet.

**Prank #29, Hiura**

Akio is counting the number of pranks pulled in this camp. Lina usually does it, but she only does it for Kogure. Apparently, he had been right. Again. Akio had told the sandy-haired girl that _it_ wasn't going to end well. He didn't expect _it_ to get so out of hand.

First it being the meeting between Lina's little ducklings. Second it being the prank war that the three started and dragged everyone it. He really hopes that Lina would put an end to this crap.

Because Tatsuya is the one to get caught up in the prank this time. And Akio knows that Lina doesn't really let people hurt the red-haired boy. Thankfully, whoever did it confesses to it, somewhat proudly.

This time's Hiura the one to pull the prank. Akio figured that the prank might have been meant for Tsunami, seeing as Tatsuya got covered in blueberry-blue paint. While the older boy has been a main subject of Hiura's pranks, he almost never gets caught up in them.

There's a frustrated growl from behind him when Hiura proudly announced to have placed the bucket of paint on the door. By the timbre, Akio knows that it's Lina.

"I'm done!" He's the only one not surprised when the girl blows up. "You three brats," she points to Hiura, Tachimukai, and Utsunomiya respectively, "can whatever you want. But I'm not talking to any of you, or defending any of you. You're on your own."

Again, Akio is the only one not surprised when the prank war stops as soon as Lina leaves. These three cannot survive a day without Lina around them. Trust him, he's seen Utsunomiya walk into a lamp post while watching where he's going.

Yup, these three would last a day without Lina, and they - fortunately - know that.

If Akio had anything to think is that Ustunomiya and Tachimukai should have never met Hiura. All the teams agree. Apparently, because those two have a hard time sharing Lina as it is, another person to share her with is a nightmare.

At first, he thought the three were exaggerating. Then he figured that no, they really weren't.

**Before the Prank War**

Akio is in Lina's room with Tsunami when the libero mentions it. "Inakuni's coming for summer camp, tomorrow."

Both boys share a look before Akio asks: "Why do you make that sound like it's the end of the world? Isn't you're little duckling in Inakuni?"

There's a look on Lina's face that spells 'are you stupid?'. And then Akio thinks that he might be because Tsunami figures out why she's worried before he does. "Hiura is the problem?" there's a puppy-like look on his face. 

Okay, that explains more than the worried look on Lina's face. Because now that he thinks about it, Hiura hasn't met Lina's other ducklings. Tachimukai being the first to get that nickname, Utsunomiya the second and Hiura being the last.

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea, man," Tsunami crossed his arms, pouting.

"Those three will _never_ get along," Akio agrees, leaning back and crossing his hands behind his head. 

"I know," Lina's flops on the head beside him, her head in her pillow. "Unfortunately, there's nothing I can fucking do about it," her words are muffled thanks to the pillow.

"Should I be worried?" Tsunami asks while pointing at himself. "I feel worried, man."

Akio shrugs. To be honest he too is worried about something. He's just not sure what about. Maybe about how Tachimukai already feels like having to share Lina with Utsunomiya. Hiura's clingier than those two, having to share Lina seems like an awful idea.

"Toramaru'll be a little more okay than Yuuki," Tsunami voices Akio's thoughts. "I don't think Yuuki would like the kid very much."

Lina flips over to roll her eyes. "You don't say..." there a tired tone in her voice. "This training camp is going to hell, isn't it?"

The pink-haired surfer flops beside her. "Yup."

The sandy-haired girl rolls her eyes again before moving to push Akio against the wall. Grumbling in protest, he all but rolls over the two and stands on the bed's side. Now Tsunami's in the middle and he can hear soft snickering from Lina. Because let's face it, he's far skinnier than these two.

Akio doesn't like sitting on the side with the wall, because as big as Lina's bed is, it's glowed to the wall. Maybe it's because he can't handle the cold coming from it. Or the constant annoying thoughts that come to mind when he hears Sakuma and Kidou two rooms over.

**Start of the Prank War**

The day Inakuni arrived, Akio and Tsunami are standing to the side. Maybe to avoid whatever hissy contest is going to start. Mostly because neither really know the members of the team. Michinari politely shakes hands with the captains while Inamori happily chatters with his boyfriends.

"So, Orion hunted with Artemis and Apollo - out of fear for his sister's vow - asked Zeus to send a giant scorpion to slay Orion, which he did. Then Artemis begs him to turn Orion in a constellation, Zeus also turns the scorpion into one as well. I like variant in which Artemis slays Orion after his threat to hunting every creature on Earth."

Accompanying Lina's voice there a bell-like chuckle and Akio rolls his eyes. Because Afuro's not that great, but Lina likes him better than most people. Mostly because his knowledge of Greek mythology is too accurate for someone that doesn't know how to read in anything other Korean and Japanese.

"Lin-nee!"

There's an excited shout and Akio only has time to jerk Tsunami out of the way. Afura had the same idea because Akio hears him softly land a few feet away from Lina. Lina who's petting Hiura's head with a look on her face that screams: Help.

"Hello," Tachimukai is the first to talk after the silence settles. "What are you doing?"

While sounding somewhat friendly, by the way Tsunami's heart beats faster, it's anything but. And even Akio can tell that Tachimukai would have no problem using Mugen The Hand to pray Hiura away from Lina.

Utsunomiya stands beside the goalkeeper. "Can you let go of Lin-san?"

Akio sighs as Hiura turns to glare at the two. "Why? Lin-nee doesn't mind it," he turns to the sandy-haired girl. "Do you?"

He's certain that World War Three would start if Lina hadn't gently prayed Hiura off her. "Yuuki-chan, Tora-chan, this is Hiura Kirina. Kirin-chan, these are Tachimukai Yuuki and Utsunomiya Toramaru."

There a moment of silence before all three exclaim '-chan?!'. Because there aren't many people that Lina adds that honorific to, not to the first name anyway. Akio, Genda, Kazemaru, the Gouenjis, Mikado, Hiroto, Atsuya and Shirou. That's how many people Lina adds '-chan' to their first name.

Still, Akio meets Afuro's eyes over Tachimukai's head and he knows that the blond has the same idea as him. <We're fucked>. Then Hiura goes to talk to Nishikage and Akio feels like the worse just started.

**Prank #1, Tachimukai**

Somehow, Akio thinks the goalkeeper asked Kogure for advice. Because Hiura starts coughing and gasping as soon as he eats. Akio isn't an idiot, knows that the defender can't handle spicy foods.

Lina tastes the poor guy's food after Akio gives Hiura a glass of milk. "Rayu," is the only thing she says after swallowing. "Who did it?"

Tachimukai admits to doing it after Lina says that when she finds out who did it they're going to be running laps until sunset, and no dribbling or anything else. She lets him off with ten laps around the field.

**Prank #2, Hiura**

When Utsunomiya sits down there's the sound of a fart. Kogure's laughing his ass off after the poor forward pulls out a ballon-looking object. Tachimukai is also chuckling, only stopping thanks to Tsunami.

Hiura gets scolded and he also gets ten laps. After he runs them, he hugs Lina and apologizes. And Tsunami and Akio share a look that reads 'doomed'.

**Prank #3, Utsunomiya**

When Tachimukai slips on what seems to be oil, he drags poor Endou with him and they make a pile. Akio, Lina and Kazemaru facepalm. And so the prank war of the ducklings, as Kogure had named it, started.

**Prank #5, Hiura**

In Akio's honest to God opinion, Hiura's second prank doesn't get beaten in terms of how pissed both he and Lina got. Mostly because he had been Tsunami that Hiura pranked and not one of Lina's other ducklings.

It is also the reason Akio decided to never leave the kitchen unlocked while he's not in it. While all of the teams there know of Tsunami's notorious distaste of carrots... He didn't think the poor surfer would puke.

During the prank war, Akio's food had to suffer the consequences of it. More often than not really. 

After dinner, all the teams gathered in the living room. Happily chatting with one another. Then Akio's hearing zooms in on Tsunami. When Lina told him that Tsunami looks pale, he doesn't think that he might be actually sick.

As far as the teams are concerned, the surfer never got sick. Never.

So when Tsunami starts puking right there, he kind of panics. Afuro rushes the pink-haired surfer to the bathroom, and Akio cringes at the sound of retching.

After that, he and Lina clean the living room for about three hours to be sure that they got all the bile out of the carpet. Which they decide doesn't have to be there and remove it.

**After the Prank War**

Akio's happy to say that he can cook in peace and no one spikes the food. Also, he keeps the carrots as far away from Tsunami as it's humanly possible. The training camp continues like an actual training camp, just that Lina's three ducklings actually start getting along with one another.

Akio is also very proud to admit that he managed to get Lina to agree to make their lives harder than before. Mostly by increasing their training and chores.

"You're evil," is what Tachimukai tells him after he makes the three scrub the floors.

Akio just smirks and tells him to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fudou is one of my favorite characters in the series so he's in here for Lin's mental sanity.  
> Also, I enjoyed writing this chapter because it's not fixed in the time-line and has nothing to do with anything.


	3. Happy Birthday, Sakuma Jirou!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sakuma's birthday, the 8th of May so I'm doing a one-shot for his birthday!
> 
> |Fudou buys Sakuma a cat. He later makes it glow.|

"Did you steal that cat?"

Hands crossed over his chest, Jirou stood unimpressed in the hallway of their apartment in Ehine. The calico cat makes a weird noise that sounds like 'yp' of all things. His fiance scoffs while rolling his eyes, one hand holding the cat while the other attempting the remove his shoe.

"No. I bought it, your faith in me is offending, darling."

The amount of sass that escapes Akio's mouth daily should be able to drown Japan. "You never buy things that you can just take," the no-nonsense tone in Jirou's voice gets ignored.

He probably doesn't look very threatening. Wrapped in a blanket and wearing fluffy slippers, really can't look that threatening.

"Can't I do something nice for my _fiance_ ," the way he empathizes the label makes it sound dirty, "once in a while?"

"You bought me a cat?" He raises a brow.

"Yup, thought you'd like it," the defensive tone doesn't make him feel any better.

"Why?"

"Because I can't bake a cake?" Akio's now looking at him like he's stupid while putting the cat down.

"Why would you bake a cake?" Jirou just keeps getting more confused. "Oh, my God, it's limping," he gingerly picks up the calico whose hind is twisted in a weird angle.

"Yeah, the other pets kept picking on it," the hateful yet far away look in Akio's eyes fades away in a moment. "And what the heck do you mean why would I bake a cake?"

"I don't get why you would bake a cake?"

"Jirou, darling, what day is it today?" The vein on Akio's forehead starts pulsing.

"Monday."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" The question is followed by a groan. "It's your birthday you moron!"

Jirou glances at the calendar, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. "You're right. You bought me a cat as a present?"

"Yeah..." The blush that dusts Akio's cheeks is too cute.

"Thank you," Jirou smiles at him before leaning in to kiss his fiance. "You're great."

The smug smile on Akio's face makes him blush and he huff while turning his face away, making Akio's lips meet his cheek. "You ass."

"You like my ass."

Akio barks out a laugh. "That I do."

~<>~

A month later, Jirou is stomping to the Titanic Stadium. Because Gouenji had sent every team that agreed to Liocott island for practice after Lin spoke with Sein. Why Titanic though? Because that was there Resistance Japan holds their practice.

Jirou is very close to seething when Akio glances at him and smirks. "Is something wrong, darling?" He is way too close to punching the smug look on his fiance's face.

"How many times have I fucking told you to not use my cat for experiments?!" He basically screeches, loud enough for the teens to stop their training.

"She's absolutely fine!" Akio waves him off but smartly backs away. "She only glows a little."

"Only... Only glows a little?" The vein that pops on his forehead must be pretty visible because his fiance takes another three steps back. "Cats aren't supposed to glow, you bastard!"


	4. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukine and Lin take an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; please leave kudos & comments if you want. :)

Lina glances at Yukine, "You're too tense," she smirks, only making the brunet scowl even more in the mirror. "You'll have to lose that fucking look, snowbird. You're making _me_ nervous -"

"Shuddup..." Lina smirks teasingly at her blushing friend. "I wish Aki-chin was here..."

The smirk on her lips melts into a soft smile while she combs Yukine's hair. "Is it that bad? Your stage fear, I mean. You look pretty pale."

"Feelin' pale, Lina," the shorter sneers. "Ya finishin'?"

"Done, miss cranky-pants. For the former CEO of Orion Foundation, you sure have don't seem used to being in front of the camera."

Lina easily dodges the hair drier that Yukine throws at her, laughing. "Ya little..." the brunet growls.

She really pities the poor woman that walked in at that moment, seeing as the woman had to dodge the incoming projectile. Yukine calmed down though, Lina doesn't even have to look at her to know that. The seas calmed, and the scent of salts fades.

Walking into the studio, Lina elbows Yukine in her ribs when the brunet fell behind her. "Welcome!" Kimura Yousuke greets, a bright smile on his face. "Thank you for agreeing to this. This way,"

Lina immediately grabs Yukine's elbow, dragging the brunet along. "It was my pleasure, Kimura-san."

"Let's jus' do this, 'k?" Yukine mumbles loud enough for everyone in the studio to hear.

There's a couple of laughs that get silenced by her friends glare. Lina pulls Yukine beside on the couch, the brunet immediately finding a suitable spot on it. <Like a cat...> Eventually, Lina gives an awkward laugh once Yukine settles on an armrest.

After the introductions are out of the way, Kimura-san asks the first question. "Kurosaki-san, your case of hypersomnia is known. So, how many hours would you say you sleep per day?"

Lina knows that answers. Yukine seems to ponder over it for a bit. "Depends, I guess..." her friend rubs the back of her head, turning away. "Sixteen on most days. Other's twenty, twenty-four," she shrugs. "Slept for thirty hours once."

Kimura-san blinks a couple of times, shock written on his face. "Wow... Okay, next question is for Sakuma-san..."

Lina nods. "Shoot."

"How many hours a week would you say you sleep?"

Yukine's snort earns her a glare, which the brunet ignores. "'round eight... right, Lina?"

Oh what Lina wouldn't give to wipe that sleepy smirk off her lips. "Ten. I sleep for around ten hours."

"Okay, please don't fight," Kimura-san looks slightly panicked.

"Fight?" Lina laughs at the way Yukine blinks owlishly. "We don' do fightin'."

"Okay... Next question is for both of you. What is your favorite hissatsu of each teammate? Just one. Either of Inazuma Japan or Inakuni Raimon."

"Inazuma Japan," Lina laughs that the embarrassed blush of Yukine's face. "Okay... let's start with Mamoru-chan. God Hand, definitely. No doubt," Lina answers.

Yukine lifts her hand. "Second that. Mamoru's God Hand. Noboru... probably Spinning Cut," Lina nods to that.

"For Aki-chan... Probably Maximus Circus. It's pretty," she adds, feeling slightly defensive about it.

"Again, second that," Yukine nods. "Shirou-chin... Snow Angel."

"Wolf Legend," Lina counters. "Yuuto... Air Bullet."

"Dark Tornado for Yuuto-chan. For Kaze-chin, Spinning Fence."

"I agree with that. Koori no Ya for Kirin-chan."

"Northern Impact," Yukine before sneering at Lina. "Which ya taught him. Shinning Bird for Inamori."

"Inabikari Dash," Lina growls back. "The Explosion for Hiroto-chan."

"Second that. Fire Tornado for Shuuya-chan."

"Last Resort. Perfect Penguin for Ryouhei."

"Shark the Deep for Haizaki. Fire Lemonade for Gounjin."

"I agree with that. For Hikaru... I don't know," Lina shrugs.

"The General, I guess," Yukine yawns. "Sky Walk for Nosaka."

"King's Lance," Lina crosses her arms. "For Tatsuya, Ryuusei Blade."

"Agreed. God Break for Terumi-chan," Yukine smiles.

"I'll stick to the basics and go for God Knows. The Wall for Golem."

Yukine hums. "Yup. Spark Wind for Yuu-chan."

"I agree with that. For Saginuma, Drill Smasher," a smirk curls up her lips.

"Don' have any. Don' like the guy. Artemis Ring for Seiya."

"I'll go with Ouke no Tate for Nishikage-kun. Over Cyclone for Sasuke."

Yukine nods. "For Atsuya-chin, probably Eternal Blizzard."

"Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Baku for the little Fubuki. Majin the Wave for Umihara-chan."

"Uzumaki the Wave for Norika. Zone of Pentagram for Seiryuu-chan."

"I agree with that. We went over everyone, next question?"

Kimura-san blinks in surprise. "Everyone except each other."

"Dead Sea for snowbird here," Lina nods at Yukine who huffs.

"Don' use that," Lina finds it adorable that Yukine is pouting. "Ya know that. And don' jus' give people spoilers! Lightning Angel for Lina."

Kimura-san claps his hands together. "Okay next question. What is the most difficult hissatsu either of you has ever mastered?"

Noting the uncomfortable fidgeting from Yukine, Lina speaks up. "Probably Excalibur. Mostly because I couldn't control the strength of it. Excalibur's main difference from most hissatsu is that the farther away from the goal it is shot from, the stronger it gets. It took me quite a while to get the hang of it."

"And Kurosaki-san?" Kimura-san turn to Yukine, who tenses up.

<Don't fucking panic, you idiotic songbird.> "Sky Walk," Yukine blurts out. "Can do it. Don' wanna do it. It's scary."

"Alright," Kimura-san nods while noting down. "Okay... What are you two scared of?"

"Heights," Yukine once again blurts out. "Planes. Cars. Bugs. Insects in general."

Lina sighs in relief. "Dogs. I have an allergy to them. And freak out if a dog is near me. Or anywhere in my field of vision for that matter."

"Do either of you have pets?"

"Yes," both of them answer.

"Let's start with Sakuma-san," Kimura-san turns to her. "What pets do you have?"

"Five bunnies. Two parrots. A tank full of fish. A snake and two jaguars," Lina answers.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"Two dogs. Both Rottweilers. Two Main Coones. Three pairs of Dobermanns at my brother's place," Yukine bluntly answers.

"Okay. Next question. Who are you think you're closest to on the team?"

"Fudou Akio," Lina throws Yukine a sly look at which the brunet scoffs.

"Why?"

Yukine throws her a teasing look. "Ya answer."

Lina rolls her eyes, huffing. "Aki-chan is a very dear friend of ours. We started of the wrong foot," Yukine mumbles 'Understatement', "but we've grown closer. And it's not like we're not going to see each other for a while. He is dating my cousin after all."

"What relatives do you two have?"

"Songbird," Lina smirks at the look on her face. "After you."

"Three little brothers, a little sister and a big brother," Yukine comments. "Lina."

"I have a twin brother and a cousin that I mention before. Next question please."

"Alrighty... If you could switch teams, which team would you be in?"

A smirks tugs at her lips. "Probably Star Unicorn."

"Oh, that's right. You're American."

"That she's," Yukine smiles at Lina, Lina feels it even if she doesn't face her best friend. "For me, Perfect Spark. Russian and all that."

"The next one is a little weird," Kimura-san looks nervous at his notes. "Which teammate do you hate enough to wither kill or bury alive?"

Lina blinks in surprise before bursting in laugher. "I'll say Saginuma, because I love my teammates but don't really like him."

"Kurosaki-san?"

Yukine scratches her cheek. "Not sure. Pass. Next question."

"Okay. Which of your teammates would you date? And why?"

Lina facepalms when Yukine starts fidgeting and stuttering until not even she could understand. "Songbird wouldn't date anyone other than the person she's already dating. As for me... I'll say Atsuya-chan. I just like him. That's all. And everyone else I might have said is already taken."

Kimura-san laughs at her answer. "Next question is: What is your goal for your team?"

"Win," Yukine bluntly cuts in before Lina could prevent it. "Goal's to win."

"I second that. Next question?" Lina pets Yukine's thigh.

"Is there a hissatsu you want to teach your teammates? And if yes, what is it? And why?"

"I'll go with..." Lina ponders over it for a second. "Thunder Beast. It's a combination hissatsu that need a player that can use Wolf Legend and one that can control lightning. The timing is what matters because the Wolf Legend user can get zapped."

"Zapped?" Curiosity and fear blend in Kimura-san's eyes.

Lina smirks but doesn't answer, Yukine speaks up. "Northern Blizzard. Not sayin' anymore than that."

"Okay," Kimura-san holds his hands up in surrender. "Outside of soccer, what sports have you two practiced?"

"Surfing," they both answer. "Snowboardin'," Yukine continues. "Runnin'. Swimmin'. Streetdance. Gymnastics. Boxin'. Kickboxin'. Skateboardin'. Ice skatin'. Street skatin'. Wind surfin'. Mountainboardin'. Sandboardin'. Water skiin'. Deep water soloin'. Water sports in general. Did archery 'cause of this one. Fencing. Horse racing. Parkour. That's 'bout it."

"Aren't you a bit young for half of those?"

"Trainin'," Yukine doesn't elaborate farther.

"Alright keep your secrets. Sakuma-san?"

Lina smirks. "Snowboarding. And skateboarding. Parkour. Wind surfing. Sky surfing. Gymnastics. Parachuting. A couple of types of archery. Tennis. Volleyball. Basketball. Baseball. Horse racing. Ice skating. Golf. And a lot more."

"Okay. You two sure do a lot. When do you have time for all of these sports?"

"Holidays," they both answer.

"What hobbies do you have?"

"Lina cooks. I read," Yukine answers bluntly.

"Now, now, songbird," Lina smirks. "This one has a nice singing voice and can translate books in a lot of languages."

"What's your favorite book then? Can you choose, Kurosaki-san?"

"No Longer Human by Dazai Osamu," her friend answers.

"Okay... Well, that's all. Thank you two for your time."

"That was a fucking disaster," Lina mumbles to Yukine.

"Agreed," the shorter sighs. "We're walkin', right?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand 'THANK YOU's' to RanmaruKirino3 for helping me with the questions XD


	5. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please skip this chapter. I have no idea why I wrote this. And I'm so guilty for it.

Tsuki raises her head when she hears Koujirou get out of bed. A soft meow escapes her. It's a sad, pathetic sound. It, unfortunately, mirrors how sad Koujirou feels. Koujirou is always sad.

The others always say that she's 'too young' to understand. Tsuki doesn't agree. Mother always says that she's a bit too stupid, and 'too much like Grandma', whatever that means.

Tsuki follows Koujirou out of the tiny bedroom. Mother doesn't live here. Only Tsuki and Millo do. Millo is older than Tsuki, she knows that. Tsuki respects Millo, he's nice. Just a bit grumpy. But Millo tells her stories. Stories of Grandma and Koujirou.

And of everyone... Tsuki misses everyone. Everyone was back home, not here. Millo is 'travel-size' so is Tsuki, that's what Millo said. Tsuki misses Mother. She wonders if Mother misses her too.

Koujirou is looking at it again. Tsuki takes the opportunity to jump on the table. She's beside the door when Koujirou leaves, Millo is asleep.

She goes back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Grandma," Tsuki looks at it. "When are you coming back? Koujirou's sad."

The 'photo' as Millo called it is pretty. A golden-haired girl - woman, Millo had snapped - with a bright smile. Pretty blue eyes, bright and full of life. Tsuki isn't stupid...

"Why did you go? Koujirou's sad... Everyone misses you, Grandma... Hope you're happy where you are..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying. And I deserve it.


	6. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu teaches Hakuryuu how to make flower crowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. They're my second OTP in GO. First being Kariya/Kirino of who I'll probably make a one-shot later on.

Shuu finds Hakuryuu on one of the flowerbeds somewhere in the south of the island. It's not rare for the white-haired forward to visit, but Hakuryuu hadn't even attempted to search for him. He takes a bit of offense to that.

The forward seems to be wrestling something while his back is turned to Shuu. This makes a soft smile curl up his lips while he soundlessly walks behind him. Scary Hakuryuu seems like a good idea to make him pay attention around him. Usually, the white-haired would have sensed him by now. 

"Hello, Hakuryuu," he greets brightly while leaning down so his head was on the same level as Hakuryuu's.

He innocently blinks when the other forward yelps and backs away from him, chest heaving. "Don't do that!" he snaps while Shuu smiles at him. "How did you even know I was here?"

The smile on his lips falls while he straightens, holding out a hand for the other to grab. "It is my island. It is my business to be in the know," he reasons while the white-haired uses his support to pull himself up. "What _are_ you doing here?" he gestures to the flowers around them before gingerly taking one and handing it to Hakuryuu.

While the other forward still looks both spooked and annoyed, he begrudgingly takes the white flower. Shuu tilts his head while he mumbles something, gaze shifting to the ground.

"I didn't understand," he states.

He gets a glare. "I said!" Hakuryuu rages at him. "I'm trying to do a fucking flower crown for you!"

Shuu blinks. And stares. Finally, his mind processes the words and he's very glad for his dark skin tone as it hides the slight blush. "Thank you," he smiles, eyes close. "And I can teach you if you want me to," he offers, sitting on the ground.

Hakuryuu huffs, crossing his arms. "Fine!" the boy shouts, dropping on the ground with his legs crossed. "Teach me."

He smiles. "You're impatient," he notes while picking up a flower, a golden one. The world long forgot the names of the flowers, and Shuu never thought much of them.

While teaching Hakuryuu, Shuu makes his own flower crown. From white and gold and tall grass. The flowers in the other's hands are darker. Blues, reds, and purples. While the other forward struggles, attention completely focused on the flower crown he was making, Shuu chuckles.

"Hakuryuu," he calls out to the other, who's head snaps to him. "Here," he smiles while dropping the flower crown on his more-than-friend's head. "There, it truly suits you."

His good-natured comment, makes Hakuryuu's cheeks turn rosy and his eyes wide. "Thank you," he huffs looking away, and handing Shuu the flower crown.

Taking the crown, Shuu represses a chuckle while putting it on his head. "I'll teach you how to make them properly," the other laughs at him.

Chuckling, Shuu kisses Hakuryuu on the tip of his nose. "Thank you for the flower crown, Hakuryuu," he smiles at him.


End file.
